Discrete track media (DTM) has been proposed to increase the recording areal density of magnetic hard disk drives. As shown in the FIG. 1 plan view of a DTM structure 100, a thin film magnetic recording layer is patterned to provide discrete magnetic data tracks 102 separated by trenches 104.